The Ultimate War Chronicles Book 1: The Ultimate game
by J.J Krod
Summary: The Other and his master aren't done yet. The Avengers are pulled back into action put this time Yugi Muto and his freinds join them, because after a mysertious attack on S.H.E.I.L.D the two groups clash. This a first in a mega set of stories in which the Avengers amoung others will be tested. WILL THEY SURVIVE? (By the way this replaces my Yugioh Vs Avengers story)
1. Chapter 1- The attack on SHEILD

The Ultimate War Chronicles  
Book 1: The Ultimate game

_Prologue_

_ The Other stood in the destroyed palace. His master paced around, angry, agitated, the Avengers' attack one month ago still set them back badly and now his master was trying to fix it.  
"But how to destroy something that is almost invulnerable." His master was saying. "My Lord," The Other interrupted, "I think it is fitting to remind you that we have a few servants on Earth and I've got one in mind who would love to destroy the Avengers." The master turned to face his servant. At first he was mad, then his angry turned to glee. The Other brought up a good point. "Order him to attack Now!"_

**Chapter 1: The attack on S.H.E.I.L.D  
(Three months after the Fight with Loki)**

Nick Fury stood staring through the big window of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, thinking about what happened three months ago. Three months. It was hard to believe that three months had passed, since Loki had attacked New York, since the Avengers had assembled. Of course they were gone now. Thor had returned to Asgard with Loki, Stark had Banner(now fully pardoned) staying with him, Cap had gone to see what happened since his past, and the two spies were back to business. So much had happened in three months, but Fury knew they were far from done. Someone had sent Loki to retrieve the Tesseract and Fury knew that Human or not, whatever had sent Thor's brother wasn't through with earth. **Boom!** The carrier moved slant ways. "Hill, what happened?" Fury called. He always hated when he was right. "We don't know, Sir!" The female voice of Agent Maria Hill called out. "I think it happened on the inside, on the detention level." Fury scowled, he had lost one of his best men there, three months ago. "Get the doctor and meet me there." he yelled. Once he was met with a firm "Yes, Sir." Fury sprinted for the detention level. When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes, the creature in front of him made Spiderman's villain the Lizard look normal and insignificant. It was a dragon 40 feet long and at least twice as big, it had a curved horn and hazel colored skin. And now it was blowing fire at his men. Fury aimed his pistol at the dragon and fired, it seemed like a hopeless battle, one they were terribly losing. Finally it seemed one of bullets found a chink in the dragon's armor and the dragon disappeared. A booming bass voice echoed throughout ship and it sent chills through everyone aboard. "This is only the beginning, let the games begin!" Then they heard another roar and a whoosh, and Fury knew that whoever, whatever was on here was not anymore. "Hill, do you copy?" Fury called into his mike. "Loud and clear, sir." "Get Selvig to my office." Fury ordered. "Yes, sir." Fury looked at where the dragon had disappeared; it wasn't too far from the spot where Phil Coulson had died. And just for a moment, Fury could swear he could see Coulson still there. He was glad when Hill reminded him that Selvig was in his office.

" Thank you for coming, Doctor."  
"No problem Director." Selvig answered. In only a year and almost a half, Fury had come to know Doctor Selvig well; he was a vital part in the story of three months ago. "So, what were we dealing with doctor?" He'd hope that Selvig would tell him, 'Oh, it was nothing just the group getting over the trauma we went through.' But being honest with himself, Fury knew that he had truly faced a dragon and that the dark voice they heard was real. So he was not much surprised when the doctor said, "Well you're not going to believe this director but what you faced may have pure Tesseract energy." He had thought not much surprised. "Pure Tesseract energy, but the Tesseract is with Thor on Asgard." "I know you don't want to believe it director but that is what it was." Selvig said. Fury looked down and sighed, "Well if it was the Tesseract, do you think you can track what hit us." He had hoped that they would avoid another major catastrophe for at least another three months. "No," Selvig answered "but I think I know a team that can.

Somewhere in Manhattan

Bruce Banner rested comfortably on his bed in Stark tower, or actually 'The Avengers Tower' as it had come to be called. Steve came often when wasn't researching his past, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton came to visit usually, and Thor, they hadn't seen the Asgardian since they he went to Asgard with Loki, so even though it supposed to be home to the Avengers it was just usually Banner when Tony was either away working or home with Ms. Potts. _"There is a Nick Fury coming your door." _Jarvis the tower's robotic butler said on the speaker. "Thank you Jarvis." Ugh! Had Fury come to take his pardon already? He had suspected it, but he always thought it would be one full year, he had after all learned to control the beast. No, it wasn't controlled it was merely appreciated, but what would happen when the inevitable came to pass, what would happen when the Hulk was discarded again.  
"Hello director."  
" It is good to see you again doctor."  
"Good to see you too, Fury, but I don't suppose you came by to give a housewarming gift." Nick Fury smiled his mouth reaching his dark eye patch. "I'm glad to see you've picked up Stark's sarcasm. But unfortunately, No, I'm not here to give a housewarming gift." Banner looked down. "Does it include us getting together again?" Nick Fury was surprised. "I'm sorry?" "The mission does it include the Avengers." Fury smiled again, weird, Banner had never seen him smile more than once when he was around him. "This is not a call of action, yet, merely information gathering and I will need all the avengers, not for fighting but for simply numbers, why is the Hulk getting out of hand again?"  
"No, no, I just wanted to know." But Banner could feel the other side of him getting agaited, the hulk yearned for blood, and he was going to get it.

**Domino City, New York about 25 miles from Manhattan, New** **York**

"Mr. Stark, I'm losing my patience." Seto Kabia said his voice clearly getting heated up. "Oh, I'm so scared Kabia, A sixteen year old getting mad at a richer, more powerful 30 year old." Tony Stark said. Quite frankly, this sixteen year old boy was getting on his nerves too. "Stark, I'll say this once more, Kabia Corp is your best bet if you want your company to get into the Card Game Industry, and I don't think making me mad is the best plan." "You know, I know a man with real anger issues I don't think that a man who believes in dragons is a threat." Kabia narrowed his eyes, "I've seen things you've only seen in your nightmares." He still remembered losing to Dartz, it was Kabia's only doubt that what Yugi had told about magic was real." Stark laughed,"I'll take that bet, and I'm sure I won't lose." it was Kabia's turn to laugh and Tony actually shook a little. "You think just because you're that metal vigilante that you've experienced more than me." _You don't about three months ago do you, Kabia? _"Let's get back to business ."Tony said. "I think it's time we did away with Duel Monsters, and bring in a new game together."  
"And just what game would that be, ." Kabia said. "If we could-" _Beep, Beep._ Since the last three months, Stark had giving all the Avengers, communication devices, this was his. "Um,I've got to go Kabia." Kabia sighed, "Thank the Gods, now get out." Stark ran down stairs to his car. Kabia watched him but thought, _Thank the Gods where did that come from?"_ He felt weird, like another part of him was trying to be free, trying to kill.

"Where to?" Stark asked into his device as soon as he got in his car. "Where are you?" Fury voice. "Good to hear your voice again director, and I are in Domino City." "Good, get to the city limits we are in camouflage and we'll pick you up."  
"What about Banner?  
"He's already with us." Stark felt relieved that Banner wasn't going to be alone while he was doing whatever he was doing. But it also made him nervous, what _were _they doing that required Bruce?

The attacker of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier stood in dark room. He lifted an item around his neck. The Item glowed with blue energy. "Who dares disturbs" The other began. "Who do you think, you blubbering bastard!" His British accent thick with hatred, _this _is what the thief king was reduced to? "I have launched an attack on S.H.I.E.L.D," Baraka said. "Good. Do the Avengers suspect you?" Baraka smiled. "That's all part of my plan, in the end your enemies and mine will be destroyed together." It was true Yugi and all of his smiley bastard friends would be gone after his great and glorious plan. All he needed now was the Avengers' Brainy Banner to find the other six Milieuem Item energies. "See to it that what you say becomes reality."


	2. Chapter 2- The Teams Unite

Chapter 2- The Teams Unite

**Domino City, New York**

Yugi Muto sat in class bored out of his mind. He was in Free enterprise, learning about the most powerful men in the world. Among these, was none other than Seto Kaiba, so Yugi figured he already knew more about this subject than anybody, plus nobody had figured out that he had seen the most powerful men in the world, and it had nothing to do with money. Pharaoh appeared beside him and looked at the teacher Mr. Utho, as he began to look bored, Yugi got excited that his friend had shown, and started a mental conversation with him.

_"Hey, Pharaoh." The Egyptian king smiled to himself, Yugi, a boy so eager yet so shy. "Hello Aboiu. What are we talking about in class today?" Yugi sighed, then smiled. "Oh just Kaiba, you know if he were here he would smirk at all the attention he's getting in class. Yugi comment brought something to Pharaoh's mind. "Yes and where is our rival, Seto?" Yugi squinted in concentration, "AH, in Manhattan, in one of company sites, a few business meetings today, I believe." Pharaoh used the end of the conversation to start a new one. "Yugi have you felt anything strange in the past two days?" Yugi's face went slack as he said, "Are you talking about our dream?" Pharaoh greatly wished he could've said 'No' but sadly he had to nod. A few days ago Pharaoh and Yugi had both had a dream where Bakraka was glowing in a blue light, spirit of the Milleuim Ring controlling his body, with was army of Duel Monsters all glowing in a blue light. "No I haven't felt anything strange, why? Have you?" Just then the bell rang and Yugi disappeared. _

_Yugi's thought: Thank goodness, class is over  
Pharaoh's Thought: I finally know the meaning of 'saved by the bell.'_

* * *

"O.K. Director, what's up?" Tony asked as he entered the Hellicarrier's conference room. "We can't start yet, we're missing one member of the team." Fury answered. Tony counted, he saw Banner, Natasha, and Barton. "We're missing Rodgers." he said. "Very good Stark, you can count." Agent Hill quipped. "Save it." Fury barked as Tony was about to retort. "Rodger's well, he's doing _his_ detective work in the streets of Domino, Romanoff care to get him?" Natasha looked at Tony, "Anything you say director."

* * *

**Four hours later**

Steven Rodgers pushed a man up against a wall in alley, that smelled rather rank. "Look, I'm getting pretty tired, all I want to know is where Hydra got it's hands on the Tesseract." He was in London researching what had screwed up his life. "What's the Tesseract?" Came a voice from the opening of the alley. Still holding the man he was interrogating he turned to see a Young boy with shaggy white hair and a weird like ring around a chain on his neck, and a smile on his face. Without even speaking the boy nodded, but when he lifted his eyes, Steve didn't see the smile he saw only seconds ago instead he saw a harsh, older, more evil face. "Rodgers!" Came a female voice from the other side. He turned again to see Natasha Romanoff coming up the alley. When he turned around one more time, the weird kid was gone. He dropped the guy he was holding to his feet, then smacked him,(which knocked the guy out cold.) And turned around to face Natasha. "Yes, ?" He asked as she was walking up. Natasha looked down at the man and sighed, Rodgers was becoming a man sleight of patience, must be the 'one of my best friends is stuck-up thing'. "Fury did an all-call for us like four hours ago, why didn't you show?" Rodgers looked ashamed. "Left my card at home ma'am." Rodgers said. "Never mind that, Fury picked up seven Tesseract signals." Rodgers straightened, and Natasha knew why. The Tesseract ruined Rodgers' life. He had been more than pleased to see returned to Asgard. To know that there were now seven signals? Rodgers probably wanted to stuff the people who had them into bags and beat each other with them. "How are we gonna get to the Hellicarrier?" Steve asked with brisk, and anger in his voice. "Like this," Natasha pulled out a grappling hook, grabbed Rodgers, and shot the gun. Rodgers thought she was going crazy, but sure enough when the grappling hook finally stopped(at about 15,000 feet in the air) she hit what was obviously metal. And the two were lifted inside the Hellicarrier.

* * *

**Inside the Hellicarrier **

"Thank you for joining us Captain." Tony said with a smirk on his face. _I swear _Steve thought_ sometimes it's like talking to a sixteen year old. _Steve looked around the room, and saw The assassins, Stark, Fury, Agent Hill, and Selvig.  
Steve felt like there should've been two more people. Then he remembered, Thor was in Asgard and Coulson was dead. Just another person Steve has on his mind.  
"What have we got?" Steve asked. Fury answered him. "Seven Tesseract signals have appeared all over the globe, one of them made a dragon and attacked the hellicarrier." Steve looked shocked, he knew that the tesseract had the potential of being a destructive weapon, but he had not expected to hear it had summoned a dragon.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Steve asked.  
"As Dr. Selvig has said there are Seven signals across the globe. We need you all for a reconasenise mission."  
"Oh, great meeting people, possibly hostile people, oh this should be fun!" Banner said with great sarcasm.  
"Actullaly Banner, we have just the right assingment for you. One of these signals is


End file.
